Magnetic resonance imaging is an imaging method of magnetically exciting a nuclear spin of a subject placed in a static magnetic field with a radio frequency (RF) pulse of the Larmor frequency, and generating an image from data of a magnetic resonance signal generated due to the excitation.
Conventionally, a gradient coil of a magnetic resonance imaging device is produced by laminating a plurality of coils and cooling pipes, and the like, impregnating (injecting) resin, and hardening the resin. However, the resin contracts in hardening processing, which may cause cracks or detachment at parts where an amount of impregnated resin is large.